Over It
by Swishy Willow Wand
Summary: I’ll always remember the day, right before the start of my fourth year, when I tried to get closure. [PreOotP, cannon] [One shot]


**Author: Swishy Willow Wand**

**Title: Over It**

**Summary: I'll always remember the day, right before the start of my fourth year, when I tried to get closure. Pre-OotP, cannon One shot**

**---**

**Okay, so, yes, I'm evil. I should not, repeat, not be writing this. But I was inspired. It's kinda crappy, and all, but I like it, and I'm posting it. I'm not asking you to like it. I'm not asking for any reviews, or anything. But, please, just humor me a little, and read it.**

**---**

_AS OF MARCH 18, 2006:_

_Edited version! Gods, I have needed to do this for SO LONG! And so finally, I did. I rock!_

**---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar- comfy rugs not included.**

**---**

**Over It**

I'll always remember the day, right before the start of my fourth year, when I tried to get closure.

It was pretty simple, actually. Start a conversation, laugh a little, smile a little, say a few words that you don't mean, and all of a sudden, you can get people to believe whatever you want them to.

We were in the den at Grimmauld Place- all of us: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and myself… The only ones left at Hogwarts in the family. After all, to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were family. Had been for simply years.

Hermione and I were sitting on the large, comfortable rug in front of the unlit fireplace, talking a little, but staying mostly silent, each caught up in our own thoughts.

And there he was, sitting right across from me, facing Ron, talking about the upcoming school year, and wondering who the new Defense teacher would be.

He was smiling a little, and laughed every time that Fred and George made a joke, but despite the happy act, if you looked into his eyes, you could see the hurt. The pain.

He had large circles under his eyes that no one wanted to bring to attention, and he was yawing every other minute.

Poor thing. He was undoubtedly having horrible nightmares about the TriWizard tournament. I couldn't blame him- the stories that I had overheard Mum and Dad talking about were so horrible.

Hermione looked up from her book that I didn't know that she was reading, and gave a little sigh. "Oh, Ginny," she said softly.

I glanced over at her, and smiled easily. "Yes?"

She looked over to Harry and Ron, now discussing the upcoming Quidditch season, and who was likely to be captain. Harry yawned again, and ruffled his hair a little, looking a bit depressed. Ron didn't notice.

"You still have a crush on him, don't you," she asked me, watching me looking at Harry.

I feigned surprise, and said, "A crush? On who?"

She rolled her eyes at me, a habit that reminded me strongly of my mum. "Don't play the innocent card, Ginny," she said to me, sounding sympathetic yet firm. "You know who I'm asking about."

I glanced over at Harry, and raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Harry?"

She nodded in a 'duh' fashion, and said, "You still have a crush on him, don't you?"

After a few seconds of careful consideration, I shook my head slowly. "A crush on Harry? Sorry, but I've grown way past those days."

She looked dubious. "Really, Ginny?"

I nodded. "Yes, silly. I mean, I feel like I've gotten to know the real him, and I no longer feel the same way."

She looked offended, and had the same look on her face that I gotten when I heard Padma Patil call Ron an overgrown, underfed string bean at the Yule Ball. "Why? What's not to like?"

I grinned, and thought to myself, _Nothing._ To her, I said, "Oh, nothing! He's great! He's smart, and he's sweet, and he's going to make some girl very happy someday. I just don't have a crush on him anymore."

She brightened. "Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful! Now we can all be friends without any awkwardness."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, that's great."

After that, we joined in on the boys' discussion, taking bets on how long the new Defense teacher would last. And as I made a joke, and Harry laughed, I smiled a little, and looked over at Hermione.

I didn't feel guilty about telling her that I didn't have a crush on Harry anymore; it was true. I really didn't have a crush on him anymore- I was so very over _that_.

Oh, no, I didn't have a crush on him.

I was in love with him.

---

---


End file.
